Black Soul
by Queen-Misift-01
Summary: Being a pirate is hard enough but you're a woman, and you're alone its even harder. This is her story....
1. Envy of Freedom

Disclaimer: I own it all mwahahaha The Pearl, Jack, His hat, the dog. All right just kidding I own nowt! nothing at all. Please don't sue, trust me you won't get much! :). I do however own any characters that do not appear in the movie, they are out of my twisted mind and that's where they will stay, I have the © on that!  
  
Summary: Being a pirate is hard enough but when you're a woman and you're alone its even harder, this is her story………………  
  
Rating: PG-13 (some violence and swearing).  
  
Author: QueenMisfit-01.  
  
A/N: Mmmkay first POTC so please be kind! something I thought of when I was sat on the beach in the sun on holiday, just two lovely weeks ago. Of course now back in Britain the weather is extremely worse! Typical, anyway it's a Jack and Ana pairing (What else!). ENJOY!!! AND review!

* * *

She looked at them, all of them with the greatest of envy. They all swanned up that street like they owned it, in the best dresses that money could buy. And here she sat in a dress miles too small and years too old.  
  
Things were bad when her mother was here, money was tight but now that she was gone, things had some how got worse.  
  
Her father was the picture of perfection, he perceived to be. Over the years she had learnt to keep her tongue in her father's presence. He didn't like it when he was upstaged, especially by a woman. And she had learnt that, too many times.  
  
She pushed her dark hair from her face, and picked up the worn scrubbing brush to continue with the task in hand. After only a short time of scrubbing, She heard a titter in front of her.  
  
Her head jerked up, and the pretty rich girl glanced away, her blonde curls bouncing as she did so.  
  
"Yer?" She said loudly hoping to get her attention.  
  
Nothing, silence struck.  
  
"I said yer!" She repeated.  
  
One of them turned round, her nose turned up by the sight of her.  
  
"Excuse me?" She replied in a well mannered voice.  
  
"If ya got's somethin' ta say, then say. If not be on your way!" She demanded clutching the scrubbing brush tightly.  
  
They all turned round, gathered closely and tittered again.  
  
"Like we'd concern ourselves with someone as common as you", the first one spat. The other's uttered a childish 'yeah' after her.  
  
"Come along now!" The first one with the blonde curls spoke. She touched her friend's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Mama's brought me some new dresses, straight from London!" She giggled.  
  
Her friends looked amazed, "But Sarah, you only got some new ones the Wednesday after last?"  
  
"Papa says I'm his little princess and I can have whatever I wish. He says I should be treated like a princess too", Sarah Holland turned to face the girl.  
  
"My parents care for me a great deal", She added cruelly.  
  
This struck a chord with her, and Sarah knew. That's why she had said it. It was the truth, her mother had left her and she might as well be dead to her father, like he would notice anyway.  
  
But as the pretty rich girls walked away, giggling happily to one another. Ana-Maria Hiero wished that she too was blonde haired and blue eyed.

* * *

Alrighty then, short I know but I just wanted to test the waters. There is more to come, I swear!. Read, Review. Jus' gimme a holler and tell me what you thought  
  
Luv and Cookies  
  
QM01 


	2. Price of Freedom

Disclaimer: I own it all mwahahaha The Pearl, Jack, His hat, the dog. All right just kidding I own nowt! Nothing at all. Please don't sue, trust me you won't get much! :). I do however own any characters that do not appear in the movie, they are out of my twisted mind and that's where they will stay, I have the © on that!  
  
Summary: Being a pirate is hard enough but when you're a woman and you're alone its even harder, this is her story………………  
  
Author: Queen-Misfit-01   
  
Rating: PG-13 (some violence and swearing).  
  
A/N: Wow thanks guys for the positive response! Got the idea for this chapter during my early morning insomnia. God I hate not being able to sleep does my head in! Hope you like it, got an idea from Araeph's review for the next chapter.  
  
Thanks:  
  
Araeph: Hey thanks for the review, I do try hard on my grammar, and spelling but sometimes slip up! Lol like we all do. Realised my name mistake, thanks! Ana and Jack are definite soul mates, more to come on that later in the story! Hope this answers some of your questions to the household. There is again more on this in later chapters. Thanks for the mulatta/mulatto information, have spent most of today researching it in order to make this chapter as correct as possible. You'll have to wait to find out more about the rich girls and AnaMaria's connection.  
  
Kungfuchick: God there are assess aren't they, based on many girls I know. What they need is a good slap in the face, lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy.  
  
Cal: Hey wow, the review made me smile. I have never ever had such a long review of praise; I bow down and worship you :-). If you could give a list of your top ten, I'd love to read and review. I can't get enough of Ana/Jack fic. It was just something about her that caught my eye. The rapport she held with Jack you just knew they had something going before. YOU STOLE MY BOAT! classic!. New talent, blushes aw shucks! thanks! . I know bless our Ana, She shouldn't be envious of cruel people like Sarah Holland.  
  
Swanned? kinda of a British thing yeah. My britishness tends to come out in full flare in my stories lol! I did go for the twist, glad you noticed. Her dad is an evil evil man believe me. I agree no one messes with ANA, she should have launch that brush straight between her pretty blue eyes, lol! The image of her running the sword through the cow, as you said made me laugh quite a bit. The head bitch! Sarah is based on a real life head bitch at my school, Aaaghr I hate them.  
  
Ana is beautiful and special and believe me when I say someone will soon tell her.  
  
Lol it was short, I hope this makes up for it. Glad I've been accepted!  
  
ENJOY AND REVIEW

* * *

The first time she had heard the world her soul had trembled. She was not a product of love or even lust, But over ruling and empowerment.  
  
She was an inconvenience to her father and a sacrifice to her mother.  
  
'Mulatto' the word seemed to spin round her head regularly. Little whispers deep in her mind, telling her she was_ not_ blonde haired blue eyed and fair skinned. She was a **mulatto**. And there was nothing she could do about it. She heard much about these mulattoes that was fair enough to be white, and could pass as easily as a white person. She was not so lucky, she was quite dark.  
  
Her father never ceased in telling her how much her loathed her, how she looked so much like her mother. How she was a curse.  
  
Of course in the beginning not many knew she was his daughter, but the truth never did remain silent. Little by little people began to find out, laugh and jeer behind his back. He blamed her of course, if the wind was blowing in the wrong direction, if he woke up late it was AnaMaria's fault. She could please him no matter what.  
  
Her father did not spend an awful lot of time with her, for which she was grateful. Any time spent in his company, she was ordered around and demeaned in front of anyone who would choose to watch.  
  
It was times like this she remembered her mother's drastic escape, in which she would swear. One day she _would _follow.

* * *

The bruise on her cheek had not faded as she had hoped; it stood out like an ugly birthmark. She noticed how the other slaves on her father's plantation looked at her with pity, as if to say 'I've been there too'. As much as she was her father's daughter, she was never treated like it. Her father had many other children, most of them boys with the exception of a girl. This girl was Lillian.   
  
"Oh Ana", She had gasped when she saw AnaMaria's cheek.  
  
"Its nothin'", AnaMaria told her.  
  
Lillian shook her head, "You poor thing, let me look at it".  
  
"I can't, I mus' get on with my work", AnaMaria told her as she busied herself in the room.  
  
"We're not all like him Ana".  
  
"I know".  
  
"Come sit with me, let me do your hair", Lillian beckoned.  
  
"I can't! He'll be home soon. Yer know what he's like", AnaMaria told her, her voice loud.  
  
"Hush now", Lillian had a broad southern accent, which AnaMaria was sure she inherited from their father, a true southerner. She beckoned her again, "Come sit".  
  
AnaMaria dropped the faithful scrubbing brush and headed towards her half sister, sitting at the base of her feet. She listened attentively as Lillian plaited her hair and told her stories of vicious pirates that roamed the seas close to their home.  
  
"I heard something today"; Lillian stopped the plaiting and looked at AnaMaria.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's going to sell some slaves".  
  
Lillian was confused that didn't concern her, she wasn't a slave. But she wanted to see where Ana was going.  
  
"He could sell me too, he's always saying how much he hates me. And wishes I was dead, maybe he'll sell me too".  
  
AnaMaria had heard about other mulattoes like herself who had less demeaning work than the black slaves, but she had twice the work. Her father's punishment for her even being born, bringing shame on him.  
  
"He won't sell you, I won't let him!" Lillian said her voice loud.  
  
AnaMaria looked at her, her brown eyes panicky.  
  
"I mus' go, I can't stay. He'll come home, and catch me", She got up.  
  
"Alright, I will come see you tomorrow".  
  
"Good night".  
  
And with that she hurried out of Lillian's room and quickly back to her own, thousands of thoughts running through her head.  
  
She could not remember much about her mother, most of the time it was too painful to remember so she had blocked it out. She knew her mother was called Maria, She had been on a slave ship from Africa, and she had been brought at the slave market in Louisiana. Then transported to the plantations in Cuba.   
  
She had one thing left of her mother, it was a small necklace. A simple one made out of beads that her mother had told a great many tales about. She kept it hidden beneath her dress, in fear that her father would see it and steal it. Taking the last piece of her mother away forever.  
  
At first AnaMaria cursed her mother for leaving her, she hated her. For leaving her in this hellhole, at least when she was here they could cope together.  
  
It must have been three days after her mother left, another young woman Louisa had tried to escape. But she had tried and failed, She hadn't planned it like AnaMaria's mother. She had just upped and ran. A mistake, Thomas Cane was no stupid man. He wouldn't have any of his slaves escape.  
  
Louisa had been caught on the outskirts of the town, dragged back to the plantation by her feet. Then she had been beaten, and tied to a stake and burnt to death. Thomas had ordered all the slaves to watch, including AnaMaria. He made sure no one would ever run again, he made sure that his slaves knew the price of freedom.

* * *

Alrighty then Gimme a shout tell me what you thought, will update some time today!. Savvy? 

Qm01


	3. Voice of Freedom

Disclaimer: I own it all mwahahaha The Pearl, Jack, His hat, the dog. All right just kidding I own nowt! Nothing at all. Please don't sue, trust me you won't get much! :). I do however own any characters that do not appear in the movie, they are out of my twisted mind and that's where they will stay, I have the © on that!  
  
Summary: Being a pirate is hard enough but when you're a woman and you're alone its even harder, this is her story………………  
  
Author: Queen-Misfit-01   
  
Rating: PG-13 (some violence and swearing).  
  
A/N: Hello my pretties, well another chapter, this came to me in a dream last night lol. Sounds weird but it did! Next chapter will be a flashback point of view thingy, so stay tuned. Again thanks for positive response.  
  
Very Happy today because I got my birthday present for my parents two months early, the brought me my very own car! Yay for me, I love them sooo much! Anyway story!  
  
Thanks:  
  
Kungfuchick: I feel sorry for Ana; I wanna hit her Dad with that scrubbing brush even if he is only fictional. Jack hmm, well that's a surprise! Here's your update!  
  
Cal: As always grateful for your kind words, I do try my best to move you all. I feel for Ana, she should embrace who she is and be proud I say! Oh her father annoys me to death, Scrubbing brush will hit him on his ass sooner or later!  
  
Planning to escape? Just wait and see it will a great one. I think I brought Lillian in cause we needed someone to be nice to Ana for once, Lillian has a huge part later on the story though. Also more about her mother and so-called "father's" connection will come later on.  
  
They do call me the angst Queen in some circles, lol! Don't worry happiness is only a few chapters away. I get the hint, JACK will be in soon! trust me.  
  
My britishness, I am a truly weird child trust me, I write fanfics but use American words, then use British sayings its psycho I know. Need to change bio soon! Anyway moving on! Ah my Head Bitch, don't worry scrubbing brush ready for next term at school!!! Hehehehe.  
  
In reference to the dork statement and the notebook, never fear I have a zillion notebooks strewn all over my unclean room {paying the price for that now, having to clean up sob sob}. I have to have them everywhere just in case I have a moment of epiphany, like you do!  
  
Lol, here's you update. Little longer, little confusing oh well.   
  
Toodles  
  
Enjoy

* * *

Her bruise had only just begun to fade, when another soon joined it. Her father was usually smarter than this when he hit her, he would hit her arms, legs. Where no one could see but lately he'd been slipping.  
  
The sky was dark today, big black clouds hung in the sky threatening with huge tropical downpours. Her faithful scrubbing brush by her side, She struggled to carry the heavy bucket of water, it knocked against her bare legs.  
  
She had been ordered to scrub out the outhouse, in which the female slaves were kept. They were all out, working so she would be on her own again. Lillian had left for school, along with the Cane children.  
  
She had tied her hair into a ponytail and secured it with a piece of an old rag that she had found lying around. Bending down she began the backbreaking task.  
  
She hadn't long taken the first scrub when she heard a soft cry. She ignored it putting it down to the wind.  
  
She dropped it in the water, and brought the brush out again. She scrubbed hard on the tile floor. AnaMaria heard it again, a little cry. Pushing the scrubbing brush to one side she got up. The crying continued, still quiet. AnaMaria walked towards the edge of the room, in where there was a single table, with a rickety old chair. She bent down and looked underneath. Sure enough she saw a little girl crouched into a ball.  
  
"Hi", AnaMaria greeted.  
  
The little girl looked up, "Don't hur' me, I didn't mean ta!" She cried shrinking herself into an even smaller ball.  
  
"Calm down, I won't hur' ye", AnaMaria said softly.  
  
The little girl looked at her, the crying had subsided.   
  
"Ye won't?"  
  
"Of course not, why would I?"  
  
The little girl reached out and touched AnaMaria's face, "Ye look like me".  
  
It was then AnaMaria noticed the likeness, they same skin tone. The same hair colour, even the same eye colour.  
  
"What's ye name?" AnaMaria wondered.  
  
"Anabelle but my mama calls me Ana," the little girl answered.  
  
"That's a pretty name, I'm AnaMaria. But ye can call me Ana if ye like", AnaMaria smiled.  
  
"Two Ana's", the little smiled too.  
  
"That's right, now why ain't ye out in the fields?"  
  
"Mama says I too young to workin', I can't do it proper. So I get hit, mama don't want me to get hit ne'more", Anabelle told her.  
  
And AnaMaria glanced and saw a bruise above the little girl's cheek beneath her eye, similar to Ana's own bruise.  
  
"Well ye'd better stay hidden under that table, I got work to do. I'll fetch us some food later", AnaMaria told her.  
  
Anabelle smiled, "Thank ye".

* * *

The sun had set hours ago but Ana was still working, many of the slaves were asleep. Her little companion from earlier had somehow disappeared from her hiding spot. AnaMaria thought nothing of it, Picking up the bucket and the brush she wandered back into the kitchens. To tidy away the mess in there.  
  
She had just poured the water away when she heard hushed voices. Quietly she placed it down and pressed her ear to the door in attempt to hear better.  
  
"Two hundred!" came her father's loud voice.  
  
"Please Thomas, I have dogs that are worth more than that. Fifty", a second voice said sharply.  
  
'Worth more than what?' Ana wondered, pressing her ear again to the door.  
  
"Fifty? She can clean, cook", Her father rattled off.  
  
"I don't want a cook, I have a perfectly good one thank you. I want a slave girl".  
  
"Seventy five".  
  
"Seventy Five? Why are you selling her. She deformed or something?"  
  
She heard her father sigh, "She is something I wish to be rid of, now seventy five no lower".  
  
"Fine seventy five, I will come to collect her the day after tomorrow. Have her ready", the voice commanded.  
  
AnaMaria let out a gasp and slid away from the wall, so he really did hate her that much. He was going to sell her for seventy-five pounds.  
  
Well she wasn't going to go, not without a fight.

* * *

Ok chapter three, let me know what you think!

thanks

QM01


	4. Courage of Freedom

Disclaimer: I own it all mwahahaha The Pearl, Jack, His hat, the dog. All right just kidding I own nowt! Nothing at all. Please don't sue, trust me you won't get much! :). I do however own any characters that do not appear in the movie, they are out of my twisted mind and that's where they will stay, I have the © on that!  
  
Summary: Being a pirate is hard enough but when you're a woman and you're alone its even harder, this is her story………………  
  
Author: Queen-Misfit-01   
  
Rating: PG-13 (some violence and swearing).  
  
A/N: 'Ello me 'earties!, A pleasant evening to you all. Well a long chapter, with juicy juicy writing in. Hope you enjoy!. Read, Review.  
  
Thanks:  
  
Cal: Oh my gawd!!!, Every time I read your review I just sit and laugh for about ten minutes straight, getting weird looks from my lil' kitty cat. You are GREAT, I love your long reviews. You rip the story to shreads, and compliment it all the way.  
  
Not sweet sixteen, Sweet Seventeen we Brits can drive until then. Unfair I know!, its cool. I wrote this chapter sat in my car, in the garage. I do not care how sad it sounds :( .  
  
Biggest crybaby me too, I went to see Shrek 2 the other day and cried when the spell wears off and Donkey becomes normal again, I cry at anything!!!.  
  
More painful, indeed like sharp things too. Bottles, bricks, knives etc.  
  
Clever use of the word Swann, indeed he will not only in lives but hearts. British saying are indeed the best, but I love the Americans, they are so friendly. And everything is sooo huge over there!!. About your serial killers, I know I read loads of books like those on holiday and of course there's Law and Order and CSI. Its really creepy. But I don't think we will see the last of him. I know the bucket and stuff, our poor Ana. I would never scrub out toilets. My room is bad enough, Lillian is white, as the rest of the Cane Children to answer your questions. Apparently most Mulattoes were treated better than blacks and did have some form of education but not for our Ana. The two Ana's now that shall remain a mystery into who Anabelle is exactley for you to work out yourself  
  
I know how dare they sell Ana, its not fair!!!. The pirate is soon too rise and when she does it will not be pretty.  
  
Psyco dragon luver: Hey thanks for the review, the two ana's is a mystery that will soon be revealed. Read on!.  
  
Kungfuchik:Everyone needs a trusty scrubbing brush, especially our Ana!. Outrage indeed, We should raise a gang and kick his butt together. I know I talk to mine too, but very quietly. Lol. Enjoy.  
  
Viggourus-0506:Hey thanks for your review. Of course it will be J/A. I know how you feel, I thought she played a great part. It was excellent , She drew me in. You Stole MY BOAT. Lol. Enjoy!!.

* * *

She took of the beads and fingered them gently in her hands, She'd talk to them sometimes. Pretend they were her mother; She could spend hours talking in a hushed voice to these beads.  
  
"I miss ye".  
  
Ana sighed, she looked at the deep orange bead. Her favourite, "Do ye miss me? where you are?. I sometimes wonder if you've forgotten me. I don't blame ye if you do".  
  
"I have to leave soon, maybe I'll join ye", AnaMaria's voice was quiet. Her eyes cast at the beads, then towards the door in case of interruptions.  
  
She heard footsteps outside the door, in the hallway. Shoving the beads back round her neck she made sure that her dress hide the necklace.  
  
The door opened and Lillian hurried in, She shut the door behind her. Grabbing her sister in a hug, she greeted her warmly.  
  
"You shouldn't be here", Ana told her.  
  
Lillian shook her head, "I'll be ok for a few minutes, I had to come and see you".  
  
She grabbed Ana's hands, "I have the best news, I am to be wed!" A smile spread across Lillian's voice. A shocked look spread across Ana's.  
  
"Wed? but ye not ol' enough!", Ana said loudly.  
  
Lillian sat down, dragging Ana with her. She placed her hands in her lap.  
  
"His name is Marcus Redford, he's from London! He's nineteen", Lillian said happily.  
  
"And this is what ye want?" AnaMaria wondered.  
  
"I want to be happy, and I think I could be happy with him. The wedding isn't for a few months, say you'll come", Lillian asked.  
  
"I can't, I too have news".  
  
Lillian looked at her, "Yes?"  
  
AnaMaria took a deep breath, "I leave tomorrow at midnight".  
  
"Leave? I'm a little confused".  
  
"He's going to sell me, sell me for seventy five pounds. So I'm….", She began.  
  
"SELL?", Lillian cried outraged.  
  
AnaMaria tried to calm her down, she didn't need and outburst. She had to pretend to her father that she never knew about the sale.  
  
"Lillian would ye calm down".  
  
"Calm down? I'm going to kill him!. How dare he, you are his daughter!" Lillian voice rose.  
  
AnaMaria hushed her, "Lillian look at me, I am leaving tomorrow night. You must'n do anything about this".  
  
Lillian's eyes brimmed with tears, "Ana don't leave, and you can't leave. We'd never see each other again".  
  
AnaMaria nodded, "I know we wouldn't, but it's a risk we have to take".  
  
"Wait here, I need to get you something. I will come straight back", Lillian said as she rushed from the room.  
  
And she did come straight back carrying a small purse, She handed it to Ana.  
  
"Keep it safe, there is a little bit of money. There is my locket, its just so you will never forget me", Lillian gave a little smile.  
  
"I can't take this, its too much", Ana told her.  
  
Lillian looked at her, "You have to take it Ana, I'm going to miss you so much", She grabbed her into a hug.  
  
"I'm gonna miss ye too, Please think about ye marriage carefully", AnaMaria advised.  
  
"Be safe, promise me that".  
  
"I promise", Ana told her softly.  
  
"I can come with you!" Lillian babbled.  
  
Ana shook her head, "No ye can't. I came in this world alone, and I'm gonna leave alone".

* * *

She made her way into the outhouse the next morning; AnaMaria passed a group of women.  
  
"Do ye know where Anabelle is?" Ana asked, wanting to check up on the little girl.  
  
"Anabelle?"  
  
"Yeah she's about six, black hair, looks like me?" Ana wondered.  
  
The women shook her head, "Ain't no little girls round here Miss, We only got older 'uns. Fourteen, Fifteen", a woman answered.  
  
"Right, thank ye", She walked off, confused. If there weren't any little girls then who was Anabelle, She had been there. AnaMaria knew that. She was as large as life, not a mind trick.  
  
"Miss Ana!", a voice cried.  
  
She turned to see the maid of the children's section of the house, Helena running towards her.  
  
"Helena, What's wrong?"  
  
The maid grabbed her arm, and dragged her to a safe place.  
  
"If you leave, you must leave tonight".  
  
"Helena?"  
  
The maid gripped her arm tighter, "Listen to me, you must leave tonight. The master, he's going to come and get you after your work tomorrow, I heard him".  
  
"Are ye certain?"  
  
"Yes Miss!"  
  
"Thank ye Helena, I will never forget your kindness. I must go", AnaMaria gave her a hug.  
  
"If ye wait until the master is out at the tavern, it will be safer then to go. I will light the lamp at the front porch to let you know when its safe", Helena told her.  
  
"Thank ye, I would leave before he sees us. Thank ye again", Ana told her.  
  
Helena shook her head, "Your just like your mother, strong. Get out Miss Ana and never come back!"  
  
Her hands shook as she placed the small items into the little satchel, Lillian had given her. She placed the bread further in, so it wouldn't be ruined. She placed a few dresses, and shirts in.   
  
AnaMaria took one last look at the tiny room; she'd called home for most of her life.  
  
She had seen the light from her window, Goodbyes already said to Helena and Lillian. She knew that it was now or never.  
  
Silently she crept down the stairs, went through the back of the house. And out the slave entrance. Her heart pounding, She took a deep breath and ran quickly across the grass until she reached the back of the plantations.  
  
Once she had reached the plantations, she got down on her hands and knees; most of the plants were tall enough for her to crawl through without being noticed. She didn't want to risk it by standing up and running.  
  
She could feel the dirt rub into her skin, and the weeds scratch her legs but she didn't care. She had to do it.  
  
AnaMaria knew that after the plantation she had a 6-foot fence to climb, and then she had a short run through some woodland until she reached the beach.  
  
She knew once she reached the beach she would hide and wait, until she found a suitably large ship. She would then sneak on below and wait.  
  
After what seemed like a lifetime she finally reached the large fence. Making sure the satchel was secure. AnaMaria grabbed a hold and swung a leg over. She looked behind her; she could see the outline of the hell she had left behind. She would never go back, _never_.

* * *

Read , Review. Savvy?

QM01


	5. Idiocy of Freedom

Disclaimer: I own it all mwahahaha The Pearl, Jack, His hat, the dog. All right just kidding I own nowt! Nothing at all. Please don't sue, trust me you won't get much! :). I do however own any characters that do not appear in the movie, they are out of my twisted mind and that's where they will stay, I have the © on that!  
  
Summary: Being a pirate is hard enough but when you're a woman and you're alone its even harder, this is her story………………  
  
Author: Queen-Misfit-01   
  
Rating: PG-13 (some violence and swearing).  
  
A/n: Well here's the chapter, just for reference is there is any problems about age. AnaMaria is 16, and Jack is 24. The Date is also1665 (The good ol' days lol).  
  
Um not much to say except I'm gymming it today, so I'd better toddle off.  
  
Cal: Hello there!, Never fear about the faux pas, your true a car!. Went and wrote this chappy in it yesterday. Don't care how sad it sounds, it was good fun. Little advice, have a notebook or pad by your bed, cause I always get ideas as I'm drifting to sleep, or I am sat awake. Write them down, or you'll miss a good idea!!.  
  
My cat is the same,bless her. She's my little baby, follows me around everywhere.  
  
Boot up his ass, Hmmm good idea Cal!!!!. Indeed the coming out party will be good, hahahahaha.  
  
Sorry bout the tearing up!, I thought it was something I had to add. Hope it was good!.  
  
Lillian is good for Ana, indeed. I think they are both kind of good for each other, even if you know what I mean. We do need some romance, Jack COME ON NOW!! YOUR CUE.  
  
Miss Ana's age mentioned in the AN with some important info!!, Yeah good old Helena thank god for her telling her or our Ana might be in trouble.  
  
I know my god the last chapter was tension filled. AAAGGGRHHH, this is quite full of tension too so watch out.  
  
Hmm there first meeting well read below and you'll find out.  
  
Kungfuchick: I know yay she escaped, Well Jack hmmm. Read below, enjoy.  
  
Coffee of Mordor713: Hey there thanks so much for the review!, thanks. Read on please, lol. Will definatley check out your stuff!.

* * *

She nibbled quietly on the piece of bread she had torn from the loaf in her satchel. She could feel the boat rock; Ana had crawled onto this boat less than an hour ago. She had spotted it amongst the rest. It was big but not too big, and it was called 'Zulu Princess'.  
  
AnaMaria knew that most of the crew would be in the tavern until late, But she also realised that there would be some members of the crew on the boat to protect. She knew she had to be careful when she climbed on. And that's exactly what she was, She had found her way down to the deck, and past the cabins. She was near the brig. Seated in a pile of sacks and old ropes. No one could see her from here, she was safe.  
  
Ana could feel a smile creep to her face, She was finally free.  
  
They had been at sea for almost two days; Ana could here her stomachache with hunger. She had finished off the bread almost a day ago, suddenly she heard footsteps. Crouching she tried to hide herself as much as possible the last she needed was to get caught.  
  
"Go get me one of them sacks boy", a voice bellowed.  
  
Ana felt her breathing get sharper; she tried to shrink even more. She couldn't be found.  
  
A sack was pulled from near her feet, whoever had done that could now see her feet.  
  
"What the hell is taking you so long boy!"  
  
She closed her eyes not wanting to know what happened next.  
  
"What do we 'ave here then?" the voice bellowed. He leaned in, the stench unbearable.  
  
"It looks like we got us a lil' stowaway now don't it?" He laughed. He leaned in and grabbed her arm. He gazed at her, "An' a slave girl at that".  
  
She struggled against him arm, "Let go!"  
  
"Oh I ain't gonna do that!" He laughed again, having a tighter grip on her arm. He turned to the small boy next to him, "Go get our Cap'n we'll see what he says about our lil' slave girl", the boy rushed off.  
  
"I am nobody's slave girl, definitely not yours", Ana said firmly.  
  
"What do you want McGee?"   
  
"Cap'n, It looks like the Princess has got us a little stowaway", the stinking man told his Captain.  
  
Captain James Owen looked at the girl in front of hi, her dress ripped. Covered in cuts and bruises. A scowl on her face.  
  
"Where are you from girl?" He asked her.  
  
She didn't respond, McGee hit her sharply on the shoulder.  
  
"Cap'n asked ye a question".  
  
She didn't answer again, Captain Owen sighed. He placed a hand on his hip.  
  
"If she won't talk now she'll talk later. Throw her in the brig", He ordered.  
  
McGee smiled, "Ye'll talk, when the hunger hits", He opened the brig door and shoved her in.  
  
Both Captain and crewmember walked back on deck.

* * *

Ana kicked the door of the brig angrily, how could she be so stupid.  
  
She let out an angry growl, and hit the brig door. This was not good. It was not good at all.  
  
Ana had only closed her eyes for a few seconds, or so she told herself. Her stomach was churning, the hunger unbearable.  
  
She sat back down on the floor, "Here".  
  
AnaMaria looked up to see the small boy glancing back down at her. The boy that had discovered her in the first place.  
  
He handed her some bread through the brig door, "Its all I can get".  
  
She took it and ate it ravenously, "Thanks"; She said her mouth full of food.  
  
"I'm Jim".  
  
"Jim? AnaMaria", She nodded.  
  
"Are you a slave girl like they say?" Jim asked her.  
  
She glanced up looking deep in his eyes, "I ain't no slave girl".  
  
"Jim! I don't think the Cap'n asked ye to be mixin' with the slave girl", came a deep voice.  
  
Startled Jim turned round, "I weren't mixin', 'onest!" He stammered.  
  
"I'd get back up on deck, there's decks that need scrubbin'", the voice ordered.  
  
AnaMaria glanced up in time to see Jim run off and the tall man circle the brig and look at her.  
  
He had long dark black hair; He wore a red bandana that was so grubby the red was almost black. His eyes circled in kohl, various trinkets hung from his hair. He looked her up and down.  
  
"Pretty Little Slave Girl", He leaned in.  
  
She hit the bars, making him jump slightly, "I am no SLAVE GIRL!"  
  
"Well aren't ye a fiesty thing", He smiled.  
  
AnaMaria moved back, "What do ye want?"  
  
"I don't know luv, just wanted to see the pretty lil thing everyone is raving about", He glanced at her again. "Are ye hungry?"  
  
"No", She answered him jutting out her chin. This pirate did not scare her one bit.  
  
"Well ye will be, here", He tossed her some more bread and an apple. He eyed her as she quickly shoved some bread into her mouth, "I'd eat quickly the rats like nibblin' ye leftovers!" He grinned.

* * *

Well there you go readers, Cap'n Sparrow has made his way onto the scene. Hope you liked, Press the Lil' Purple button and make me happy!!!.  
  
QM01 


	6. Truth of Freedom

Disclaimer: I own it all mwahahaha The Pearl, Jack, His hat, the dog. All right just kidding I own nowt! Nothing at all. Please don't sue, trust me you won't get much! :). I do however own any characters that do not appear in the movie, they are out of my twisted mind and that's where they will stay, I have the © on that!  
  
Summary: Being a pirate is hard enough but when you're a woman and you're alone its even harder, this is her story………………  
  
Author: Queen-Misfit-01   
  
Rating: PG-13 (some violence and swearing).  
  
A/N: Hey all hope you're all good. This is quite short, but will update tomorrow. Enjoy it!  
  
Thanks:  
  
Kmshalias: Hey there thanks for the review, hope you enjoy.  
  
Cal: Hey Long Reviewer!, how ya doin?. This chap is on the short side, as I am in the process of preening. Off out on a Date tonight, yay for me. Kinda nervous but anyway.  
  
I know one has to be how do we say teasing? lol. I want to keep you wanting more!!!. In reference to "Bob" my car, yes I do have it extremely bad, I can't wait to start driving. A warning to the public of Britain watch out Queenie on the road!!!.  
  
I know our poor Ana, but a little street urchin would not suit her, maybe a street pirate/urchin??.Glad I made you grin, The Zulu Princess is actually a name of a boat that was my parents, a very nice Catamaran. Oh how I miss her!.lol.  
  
Yeah Captain Owen is a pretty cool, I do not like McGee one bit but never fear our Ana will get her own back on him. Bless Lil' Jim I think he has a soft spot for our lady.  
  
I know could you feel the SPARKIDGE with Jack and Ana, hello romance!!. If she didn't appreciate the company, hell I'll have him!.  
  
Here's your post!!.  
  
Kungfuchick: I know it was brief more below!!!.  
  
Viggorus-0506: Hey glad you liked, more Jim and Jack. Enjoy.

Sorry for delay, I was having trouble, major trouble with the computer last night. Don't worry all is fixed now!!!!.

Enjoy

* * *

He stood there staring intently at her; her head was bowed in her lap. Her eyes closed. Huddled in a tight ball.  
  
She was a feisty one, her brown eyes spitting sparks at anyone who dared to look.  
  
She'd been aboard The Princess nearly a week, with little food and bad weather conditions, She was often seen in that position. He didn't believe she was sea sick, she just needed time to get used to the sea. And she couldn't do that down in the brig.  
  
He had given her some broth a while ago, She hungrily ate it all but he looked at her again in the wrong way and she'd thrown the small pewter bowl at the door.  
  
"JACK!" a voice yelled.  
  
He looked up, "YE?"  
  
"Cap'n wants ye to bring tha' slave girl on deck", Came McGee's clear voice.  
  
Her head shot up, and Jack Sparrow looked at the dark skinned beauty.  
  
"I know ye ain't no slave girl", He mimicked.  
  
"Damn right!" She muttered.  
  
"Come on", He opened the door and she stumbled out. Stretching her arms and legs; the brig was no place to sleep.  
  
Jack grabbed her wrists, and she struggled slightly. He smiled, a golden tooth glinting.  
  
"No Luv I know it's hard to resist a man of my structure, but please try!" He grinned.  
  
She glared at him, "Ye wish!"  
  
"Come on Luv we don't have to fight now", He said ushering her up the stairs.

* * *

"Your from Haiti?"  
  
"Yes Sir", Ana answered Captain Owen, her hands seated in her lap.Lying through her teeth.  
  
"And your family?"  
  
"I have no family", She answered harshly.  
  
"And your name is AnaMaria?"  
  
Ana nodded, "Yes".  
  
"Well AnaMaria we do not take kindly to stowaways aboard my ship, the only way in which you can rectify this is by being one of my crew members. The pay is little, the food is nasty. But its better than being thrown over board", He offered.  
  
AnaMaria let out a very weak smile, "Thank you sir, I will not disappoint ye".  
  
"Find Jim, he'll show you what to do", Captain Owen waved his hand dismissing her immediately.  
  
She walked out onto the deck feeling the eyes of the crew immediately upon her.  
  
"It be bad luck to have a woman on board, especially a slave girl", McGee commented to Jack as she walked by them.  
  
Jim smiled warmly at her as she reached him, "Ignore 'em, ye can take my position on top".  
  
AnaMaria looked at him confused, "On top?"  
  
"The crow's nest, it ain't for those who have a fear of heights", Jim warned her.  
  
She nodded, "Its above my head, where those ropes are?" She pointed to where the ropes were set in out in a ladder shape.  
  
He nodded, and handed her a telescope. "You might need this, just be on the look out for other ships".  
  
"Got it", and with that AnaMaria took a running leap at the ropes and quickly scaled the ladder to the top, the bewildered McGee glancing up from below. With ease she settled herself in the crow's nest gazing at the horizon a head of her.  
  
And she sat and thought of her sister, the only person whom she truly missed and longed for.

* * *

"I don't know what happened".  
  
Gulliver Chase looked at the man stood in front of him, "I think your lying Thomas".  
  
"She was nothing but trouble", Thomas Cane seethed.  
  
"Trouble who escaped, you need to keep a tighter rein on your slaves Thomas, or they'll all escape", Gulliver advised.  
  
"I'll get you another slave girl, ten times better", Thomas offered.  
  
Gulliver drank the brandy from the cup, "Free of charge?"  
  
"Of course, anything for an old friend", Thomas nodded.

* * *

Jack stood at the helm, Jim by his side. The boy's eyes had never left the crow's nest, where AnaMaria was stationed.  
  
"She ain't gonna fall", He told him.  
  
Jim looked up startled that someone had noticed his staring, "I know tha', and I was jus' checkin'".  
  
"She's ok, She don't need you checkin'. Hold my position", Jack ordered. Jim nodded, and Jack took off down below.  
  
He knew that the Cap'n have given her the smallest cabin on the boat. Nowhere near his or the crew's own cabins. He didn't want anyone mixing with the slave girl.  
  
It was only when Jack entered that he realised how small it really was, as soon as the door opened there was about six feet of space. In which a small hammock was hung, nothing else except a small satchel was in the room.  
  
He went to sit in the hammock and just as he cocked a leg over, a cough interrupted him.  
  
"What are ye doin'?"  
  
He looked up, smiled at her.  
  
"Luv, I was just seein' to ye cabin".  
  
"I don't need ye seein' to my cabin", Ana answered.  
  
He pulled some things from under his coat and threw them out her, "Here, I got ye some pants, and a shirt. Tha' dress yer wearin', ye don't want to give out ideas".  
  
She held the clothes to her chest, "Thank ye".  
  
"I'd get back on deck, before they know ye missin'", Jack ordered.  
  
She nodded slowly placing the clothes down. Ana walked out, and Jack pulled his hat down, "I might have me a little kip", He slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

Read, Review Savvy??  
  
That's all till tomorrow!!  
  
Luv ya!  
  
QM01 


End file.
